Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Kittypet Blanks - For Approval I wanted them to look REALLY cute because they are, well, not feirce...(No offense, Kittehs XD) That would make them look soft and unharmfull...I think i did a great job on that xD Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I take these over? Venomsplash 22:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, i'm giving these up now. Thistleflame (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,12:37,june 28,2011. Reuploaded.'''08:53,4 August,2011.(UTC) Brighten the highlights on his shoulder and face, to even out the brightness of the one on his haunch [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 05:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mudheart (W) For Approval The gost,13:07,July 26,2011.(UTC) The shading and highlights are a bit messy, blur them both. Add eye white as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it okay if i have mine back :/ Yes, it is true I was on this page but i usually only swoop in for the Blanks... I just want to get done with those. So can i please? If you want to keep them its fine, also, the shading+highlights are pretty messy, as Nightfall said. Nightfall, i see eye white on there XD So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Gost I think you should let Foxclaw have the charart back since it was her's to begin with. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Can i also have Foxfire back, too? I did most of the work but i don't want to be unfair D: So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Foxfire's image is on her article already [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry,but i want to keep this.And Nightfall,please give me the original grey and brown color,and how is Foxfire's image approved?14:11,august 09,2011.(UTC) Fine. Foxfire's image is on her page. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 15:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute though, I think Fox has a right to this image, she's the one who did it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 15:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure whats going to happen, but Nightfall, can you give me a heads-up on how more images i need to be a Warrior on CAP? You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Let's see, Foxfire counts for both you and Gost, and then you've got Mudkip on CBA, so one more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures Fine,then I let you.20:04,august 04,2011.(UTC) Thanks gost :) There are plenty of other images on this wiki that need to be done, if you go to the reservation table, you'll find a link to a whole list [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'- Sorry Gost, but you could do Foxfire as a queen once she gets there, i'll let you do that if you want to You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 19:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Willowtail (W) For Approval The gost,17:30,July 18,2011. The shading looks extremly un-natural Venomsplash 22:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Whitethroat (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,09:38,21 July,2011.(UTC) Blur the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.10:11,Aug'''ust 2,2011.(UTC) This is realy good! I'd blur the hghlights a little though. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 13:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.18:07,august 9,2011.(UTC) Fawnpaw (A) For Approval First one with dapples. Hope it's good! Venomsplash 19:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Darken the left ear pink a bit more [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rename this Fawnpaw.apprentice.png.The gost,23:18,august 02,2011.(UTC) Moony (Ro) For Approval ''Finally; I've been waiting to put him up for so long xD I attempted to make the highlights really smooth, and the shading kind of rough; it makes for a nice contradiction, and helps the impression of a sleek coat. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Very nice :D I like the condratiction XP blur the ear-pink a bit :D EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! I blurred the ear pink, and fixed up the shoulder highlight a bit more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't see anything wrong :) EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 21:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Lunarkit (Ki) For Approval I think I did alright, this is generally how I envisioned her. I wanted to do a more neat-looking design, to help the white speckles stand out more. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow! This is awesome :D maybe brighten the high-lights just a teeny bit, other then that I see nothing wrong EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: lol, thanks :D I brightened the highlights just a bit more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the white flecks a tad more. It looks wonderful, Night :) Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! I blurred the white flecks [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Silentkit (Ki) For Approval Lol, I did a set of black-furred kitties :) I incorporated the silver into the fur using a series of highlights with a splash-like brush. I really like how she turned out. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I don't see anything wrong :O :D EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :D beautiful So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Cloudflower (W) For Approval Not sure if this is any good...comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 12:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the black paws more and make the ear-pink consitent with the other warrior images, and blur the ear-pink EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded:-''' Better? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Add eye white and darken the shading just a little. The ear pink looks kind of funky, it isn't positioned quite right. Take a look at an approved warrior image to get an idea [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded:-' I tried, but its not so good. Can someone help me with the ear-pink? Thanks, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 20:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think I got it straightened out :) Darken the shading some more, it's a bit hard to tell where it is. And be sure to name the file, Cloudflower.warrior.png [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''Thanks! :) I tried to darken the shading and I think it looks better. Comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 14:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Add just a bit more shading to the bottom of her chest, and her haunch [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Gosh :Okay, I don't know ''WHAT happened to this page, even with my rollback abilities I haven't been able to fix or undo or whatever the problem was. I just sort of redid the page...I reuploaded all the chararts that were here before, and just added the most recent critique comment. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol I saw what happened I was like What? I wanted to roll-back it too, but I was afraid I would mess up and make it worse XD EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :(Yay, you can edit again!) Well, I'm afraid no body could have rolled it back; there were a lot of conflicting edits that I couldn't get past. But, I think I fixed it up alright now; at least the archives box looks nicer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw it also... Maybe someone was trying to test on Userboxes, and press Publish instead of Preview? idunnololXD So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe; I think it had something to do with an edit that accidentally removed the top part of the message template at the top. Oh well, it was certainly an accident whatever happened [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Blossompaw (A) For Approval Wow, I haven't done a tortoiseshell in a long time. I have a picture of a precious tortoiseshell kitten that came to our house one night before strolling off back to her own house, and I based Blossompaw's image off of her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful :D, blur the orange a bit EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: :) I blurred the ginger patches [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Warrior? Dudes,I'm back!The gost.10:18,August 08,2011. By the way,can someone tell me what the number of approved images must be to become a warrior?10:46,august 06,2011. 3. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 16:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw (A)-For approval Can somebody help me fix this? I tried but i couldn't :/ Otherwise, i love this <3 So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I tried i think i messed up the lineart a little bit tho think you can fix that ? Blur the stripes a lot, add ear pink, and the eyes look awfully strange; look at an approved apprentice image to see how the pupils and eye white could be arranged [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guys, this one's the wrong file. All my files are on my mother's laptop so can you wait a little bit? So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 15:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Troutstar(L)-CBA --bracken--]]~ 18:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! I would just... There's white on his hind back leg and just a line of shading on.... his butt. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 15:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I love this! Lighten the ear pink just a tad though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded --bracken--~ 18:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I rename this for you?The gost,23:13,2011.(UTC) I don't think she needs to rename it EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 20:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it does need to be renamed Troutstar.leader.png, but Bracken is perfectly capable of doing that herself Gost ;) Other than that, I would say he's ready [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ok i think i got it --bracken--~ 02:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) But Nightfall,she writted leader so:Leader,and she must write leader,in the correct way.The gost,8:13,august 10,2011.(UTC) Gost it's fine, leader can be spelled Leader or vice versa, as long as it's named correctly EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think the charart only works in the template if the second word is lower case. But it's no big deal, it can always be renamed during the process of approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. When I do it, it works either way :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Not the character template, the one that shows the different images [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Frostwind(W)-For Aprroval Comments ? The gost,21:41,august 09,2011.(UTC Aw, I had her charart finished and everything I was just waiting to reserve it. Ah well, there are plenty of long haired white cats on the wiki. This is beautiful, but the ear pink is way too big. Make it a bit thinner, and blur it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,9:27,august 10,2011.(UTC) Just darken the shading a bit on her left hind leg [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Eveningpaw(A)-For approval a little dark...?--bracken--~ 19:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Not too dark, the white on her just needs to be lightened. And add the blue-gray flecks as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The blue gray flecks are supposed to be in the eye but yea I added them in I'll fix the white a little later--bracken--~ 02:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Almondeyes (W) For Approval I'm pretty proud of her :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) image for my cats If someone has time, could they please make an image for two of my cats, Krisber and Knuckles? HollyleafOfThunderclan 04:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Holly, CAP may get to them if they can. Users usually pick the art they do, not have someone else pick it for them :) You know, you could join CAP if you wanted to and make images for your cats [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'll join! HollyleafOfThunderclan 17:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty ;) I've you're on warriors wiki, I'm going to go ahead and assume you're at least familiar with Project Character Art there. The only difference is that our guidelines are very basic, and some are mostly just common sense. If you want, you may go ahead and have a look at them. On the main project page, there's a link to the Basic Guidelines, a list of characters who need charart, and some tutorials that may help you out. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Adeline(Ro)-For approval The gost,pazuzu,10:05,august 10,2011.(UTC) Blur the brown and white transition [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 16:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC)